


What Hurts The Most

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [36]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "I Only Have Eyes for You", Angelus can't get the taste of Buffy out of his mouth, so he goes to Spike. Spike reacts badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hurts The Most

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on May 24, 1999, with an anti-dedication to the WB "who seem to think censorship is a good thing" because they delayed showing the season finale because of real life school violence (I think). So I was ticked off and took it out on Spike.

As the sky to the East took on a pink tinge, I kicked my wheelchair back across the main room, delighting in each violent kick, until I reached the room Angelus had so graciously assigned to me.

The room farthest in the house from Dru's--three floors away and at the opposite end.

Slamming the door behind me, trying desperately not to think about what my prick of a sire and my black rose might be doing while they hunted for young blood to soothe Angelus' love-ravaged mind, I pulled off my coat, then stripped off the rest of my clothes. Carefully positioning the wheelchair next to the bed, I slipped beneath the covers, wondering dimly how much longer I could keep up the charade.

I so wanted to kick Angelus' ass. I'd love to shove a stake through his little black heart, but he's not worth dying for.

Dru, on the other hand...

Closing my eyes, I pictured her smiling at me, dancing through a star-lit field of wild flowers, her hair floating about her pale shoulders, as she called me to join her.

*****

The banging of my door woke me in an instant, and only instinct kept me from moving my legs as I jerked upright.

Angelus filled the doorway, fury flaming in his eyes, his nostrils flaring, the picture of barely restrained violence.

There was no sign of Dru.

"It didn't help," Angelus growled deep in his throat. "I can still taste the bitch, even after ripping the throats out of two children as their mother screamed."

I refrained from commenting, eying him warily as he stalked into my room, not bothering to close the door. Casually, Angelus pulled his shirt over his head, then kicked off his shoes.

Shit...

"Even fucking Dru surrounded by dead children didn't help. So, I'm thinking... humiliation...and no one does it better than you, my boy." An evil smirk on his face, Angelus reached for the fastening of his pants.

"You want me to humiliate you?" I quipped, desperately trying to think of a way out of this.

"Ha fucking ha." Angelus scowled and removed his pants, revealing his cock hard and ready. He stroked it absently as he walked to the bed. Reaching out, he shoved me onto my back.

I fell limply, sighing inwardly, as that annoying tic began in my cheek. Angelus yanked the blankets down to my feet, then straddled my legs.

"It's kind of hard to turn over with you like that," I snapped, unable totally to hide my anger and frustration at being Angelus' bitch.

He just stroked his cock and smirked evilly at me, then jammed one knee between my thighs, prying them apart.

I forced my thigh muscles to relax and wondered worriedly if I could keep from moving my legs. Angelus hadn't fucked me since I'd regained full use of my body--too busy taunting the Slayer and skewering Dru against every piece of furniture and wall in the house.

Now kneeling between my spread legs, my sire grinned widely and raised my knees, rolling my hips up. "You really hate this, don't you, Spikey," he drawled.

Unneeded air hissed through my lips and I glowered up at him, replying sarcastically, "No, I love getting fucked in the ass by you as a substitute for your bitch of a girlfriend, you selfish prick."

I wasn't surprised when his fist cracked across my cheek, making my teeth rattle. Why the fuck had I said that!?

"Stupid, Spike, very stupid," he growled, furious at my defiance...or the truth of my words or both. Jumping from the bed, Angelus dragged me with him. Going limp, I winced as my body smacked against the hard floor as he half carried, half dragged me into the main room and over to where a set of manacles hung from one of the wrought iron buttresses.

Shit, shit, shit, why had I said that? Why hadn't I just let him fuck me?

Before I could think of something conciliatory to say, Angelus chained me, so that my toes barely brushed the floor. I nearly howled at the pain in my shoulders, but gritted my teeth and managed to glare my hatred at him.

He stormed up the stairs and I could hear him waking the minions, the fledglings...Drusilla.

Fuck. He was going to fuck me in front of them all, destroying any chance I ever had at regaining my previous position as master. He was going to treat me like the lowest fledgling, a thing to be fucked whenever and wherever desired.

I continued silently to curse myself as sleepy vampires began to file into the room, all falling quiet as they saw me. I looked past them, pretending extreme boredom, but every nerve in my body was wired and panic was shooting through me.

Drusilla entered the room on Angelus' arm and her eyes widened at the sight of me. I saw her open her mouth, heard her whisper my name, and shook my head, silencing her. There was no reason for her to anger our sire further.

My brows furrowed slightly as my attention turned towards the prick and I saw that he'd put on a pair of pants, then I noticed the whip he was holding in his free hand. Somehow, I managed not to betray my surprise. As Angelus strolled towards me, sending Dru to stand with the other females, my eyes and my resolve hardened.

Smirking in my face, Angelus drew the whip over my shoulder and across my throat. "It's been a long time, William," he murmured. "Since those first rebellious years nearly two centuries ago." The whip dangled down my back, sending involuntary shivers through me. "I wonder what you would be like if I had never left..."

A very different male than the one wanting to spit in my sire's face. I had no illusions that Angelus gaining a soul had been just about the best thing that had ever happened to me. I had been chafing under him, wanting to spread my wings, for decades. Only one thing kept me at his side, in his clan--my precious love.

I had wanted Drusilla all to myself, but I had known she would never leave Angelus, so I had stayed with them, slowly, oh so slowly growing to hate my sire.

My eyes flicked to Dru and I saw her wringing her lily white hands, concern shining on her face.

I determined to be strong for her.

Angelus stepped back and snapped the whip, sending a murmur through the gathered vampires as they all moved back to give him room. As he drew his arm back, the whip trailing behind him, I closed my eyes, lifting my head, hoping that he didn't hit my face.

The whip cracked across my chest and I flinched as the pain enveloped me. It HAD been a long time since I'd felt such burning agony.

The next blow sent the tip around my back and I jerked forward, straining my shoulders even further. Dimly I wondered when they'd dislocate, then that thought fled my mind as the whip began to slash across my chest at a rapid pace. The scent of blood quickly filled the room and I could feel it leaking down my body from the numerous open wounds.

Angelus began to move lower, lashing my stomach and around my hips, making me jerk and twist in the chains. As the pain grew, I felt the urge to scream growing and bitterly bit back all cries, not wanting to give him that pleasure.

I don't know how many blows fell, but I began to hear the blood dripping on the floor at my feet, heard lips smacking hungrily, felt the pain continue to build until I felt like I was on fire.

And then he stopped.

"Get out, everyone," Angelus yelled and I vaguely heard the vampires thunder past me and up the stairs. "Not you, my sweet," he added, his voice syrupy. I knew he had stopped Dru from leaving, but I couldn't seem to open my eyes. My body was throbbing with burning agony and I didn't know what was worse, the lash marks or the strain on my shoulders and neck.

Finally, I cracked my eyes open and flinched at the sight before my eyes. Drusilla knelt at our sire's feet, avidly sucking his hard cock as he twisted his fingers in her hair and thrust at a quick tempo. As I watched, a new pain filling me as the fingers of one little hand milked his cock down her throat, she spread her legs and delved her free hand beneath her nightgown.

Feeling my eyes on him, Angelus looked over at me and smiled triumphantly. "I forgot. The worst humiliation for you is watching your one true love eagerly, willingly, hungrily fuck ME."

A red haze swam before my eyes and I sank into it, unwilling to watch any more, unwilling to accept his words as truth.

But...they were. My black rose, my princess, no longer minded being Angelus' whore. She...loved it.

And...she loved him...

And I screamed...

End


End file.
